BE MINE REVISED
by Avalon Storme
Summary: arnold finds out his true feelings for helga is it too late. thsi is the second version


Be mine  
  
Helga stared dreamily at Arnold- her angel with the oddly shaped head.   
  
She crumpled up a piece of paper and stuck it in her mouth and shot it at him.  
  
Arnold felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around and glared  
  
At Helga. She stared at the ceiling innocently. Arnold rolled his eyes and turned back   
  
Around.   
  
I have a "special" announcement said Mr. Simmons. Were going to do another   
  
project . The whole class groaned. Each of you will draw a name. Girls will draw  
  
Boys and boys will draw girls. You will make this person a valentine's card and get them  
  
A gift. Mr. Simmons lined his fifth grade class up. Boys in one line and girls in the other line. When Helga reached the front of the line she crossed her fingers and begged in her mind. Arnold, please be Arnold. She put her hand in the bowl and slowly pulled out a folded piece of paper. She closed her eyes then opened them and looked at the name written on the paper. Arnold. "Yes, yes, yes," she screamed in her mind. She smiled and winked at Phoebe who was the only one besides Lila and Dr.Bliss who knew about her obsession with "ice cream". Arnold was first in the line. He hoped that he got Lila. He didn't. He pulled out a piece of paper and read to his despair-Helga. Since the next day was Valentines Day Arnold started on Helga's card as soon as he got to the boarding house. It was a simple card. It was pink with white lace around it. On the front in blue marker he wrote to: Helga from: your secret admirer. He opened the card and wrote,   
  
Dear Helga,   
  
Though you show yourself as a bully on the outside and fool a lot of people,  
  
You don't fool me. I know that you can be considerate and caring. I hope that you will show more of that side of you.   
  
Your secret admirer,  
  
Happy Valentines Day  
  
Helga and Phoebe sat on top of Helga's bed. "Phoebe, I'm going to tell him" said Helga in  
  
A nervous voice. "How" asked Phoebe. "Well, I got his name for the project. I wrote him a poem. He won't know I wrote it but still it's a step up." said Helga.   
  
She started making his card which was blue wit pink writing. On the front Helga wrote,  
  
To: Arnold From: your secret admirer. On the inside she wrote her poem.  
  
The next morning when everyone arrived in class they put their gifts on each others desks. Arnold sat down at his desk and looked at his present. First he read the card.  
  
The day when our eyes first met, I knew my heart would never forget. Your emerald eyes and heart-stopping smile makes my whole life worth while.   
  
Your courage and kindness I see each day, makes me happy in every way. I've been afraid to say this but its true, Arnold my love, I love you.  
  
Arnold was dumbstruck. He thought that this poem was beautiful. He had to find out who wrote it. He opened the box that was sitting on top of his desk and peered inside.  
  
He pulled out a small note   
  
Dear Arnold,  
  
Here's the first clue to finding my identity. Arnold was stunned at what he pulled out of the box. A pink bow.  
  
Helga read her card and then opened her present. It was a single yellow rose.  
  
Everyone in the room was talking about their presents. Phoebe got a heart shaped card and a box of chocolates from Gerald. Gerald got a very original looking card and a box of chocolates from Phoebe. Both were blushing fiercely. Everyone in the room was happy with their gifts.   
  
At first Arnold was shocked but then he remembered last Valentines Day and he remembered Cecil.   
  
Helga held the rose in her hands. She knew that it had to be from Arnold. He was the only one who would write something like that. He was the only one who had managed to see the softer side of her.  
  
Arnold asked permission to go to the water fountain. He passed by his locker and saw a note sticking out of it. He pulled it out and read  
  
I hope the last clue helped. Now onto the next one. I might be the last person you'd suspect. Being the dense person he was he could think of no-one. Helga watched from her locker. She pulled out her locket and then-  
  
''My dearest Arnold. If only you knew that it was I who wrote the poem. If only you knew how I love you and think of you in every waking moment.  
  
Helga heard raspy breathing behind her. "Since its Valentines Day I won't hit you'' said Helga. Brainy stood there for a moment and then punched himself in the face.   
  
Arnold went back to his class and joined the party. Soon the lunch bell rang. Phoebe and Helga sat at their usual table. "Um, Helga I asked Gerald to eat lunch with us "said Phoebe blushing. "That's great Phoebes" said Helga who wasn't paying attention.   
  
Gerald sat down by Phoebe so they could talk. "Oh, no " thought Arnold as he sat beside Helga. Helga didn't talk at all during lunch. Arnold didn't notice Helga slip out of her chair and head back to the classroom.  
  
When Arnold got back to class he found a note on his desk.  
  
Arnold,  
  
I won't give you anymore clues. Meet me at our restaurant at 4:30   
  
Signed, Cecil.  
  
After school Arnold went home and got dressed. He walked to the restaurant and arrived at exactly 4:30.  
  
"You made it" said Cecile. They sat down at a table in a corner. They talked and ate for hours. At eight thirty it was time to say good-bye." had a good time" said Arnold. "Me too " replied Cecil.  
  
Then she kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the restaurant without another word. When Arnold got home he saw that he had a message on his answering machine. He pushed the play button. "Hi it's me, Cecil. Meet me in the park at twelve and bring the shoe." Arnold thought this message was strange. At 11:30 after sneaking out of the boarding house, Arnold walked to the park. He arrived precisely at twelve. He saw a glint o golden hair as he walked towards the bench at the center of the park. "Hi Helga" he said. "What are you doing here". "Waiting for someone '' she replied." Me too" he said. "So who are you waiting for" said Helga. "Well she's a really sweet nice girl   
  
Named Cecil. Arnold and Helga sat for another minute, and Helga was getting tired of Arnold's denseness. "Arnold! Couldn't you possibly consider that I am Cecile or are you to caught up with Lila to even think about it? Or it couldn't be Helga because Cecil is a nice smart pretty girl and Helga is none of those" Helga was yelling now. Before Arnold could reply Helga ran out of the park. Arnold didn't follow her partly because he didn't know where she had gone and partly because he didn't know what he would say if he found her. Still shocked Arnold walked slowly home. The next day Arnold met Gerald to play baseball not telling him what had happened. As they rounded the corner they bumped into Helga. She stood up and brushed herself off not saying a word and ran off.' hats wrong with her" asked Gerald. Arnold shrugged. After playing baseball and eating lunch, Arnold decided to call Helga. He dialed her number but got an answering machine. "we are busy at the moment packing, because we are moving" Arnold heard big bob say. He hung up the phone and knew what was wrong with Helga. She was moving and he was glad. No more teasing and name calling, but the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach grew. Helga hadn't even left yet and Arnold already missed her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At around two o clock, Helga heard the doorbell ring. Her parent's weren't home so she was forced to open the door. When she opened it, there stood Arnold. "What do you want" asked Helga in her fakest mean voice. "I heard that you were moving and I wanted to finish the conversation we started yesterday" said Arnold looking at the floor. "I don't know what you're talking about" she replied, clearly lying. "Look Helga, it was a shock and im still not understanding.........."he said." What's so hard about ii" said Helga dropping her act. "All of it" he replied. Helga was tired of it. Tired of the acting and being meant all of the time. "Do you remember when we first me" he asked. "Cant say that I do" she said. "I do. I found you cold wet and alone, I offered you my umbrella. You needed a friend. You needed someone who would care for and love you. I tried. But you were so cruel and mean.................." "Don't you think I know that, im sick of being like that and sick of pretending" she said. "Why do you" asked Arnold. Then she let out the truth. "I have loved you since the day we met, since you covered me with your stupid umbrella and since you told me that you liked my bow." she said in one breath. "But you never noticed, you never gave me a passing glance, you were too in love with Ruth and Lila" she said. "Helga, I have given you a passing glance." no you didn't, you don't care". Arnold was mad now that Helga assumed so much about him but didn't know. "I do care and I do notice you and you want to know why"? "Because I love you" he said and before Helga had time to even think about what Arnold had just said he was out the door.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night Arnold lay in his bed thinking about what had happened and what he had said. It had surprised him more than it had surprised Helga because he hadn't known it himself until the words slipped past his lips. Arnold groaned and rolled over onto his side wondering what he would do.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stare. That s all Helga had been able to do since Arnold had told her that he loved her. She was sitting on her bed staring. Staring at her wall, at her floor, just staring. Finally, she realized what he had actually said." He loves me" she said aloud not trusting her own voice. Then it hit her. She was moving, far away, far away from the person she loved, from the person that loved her. She fell asleep that night thinking about........................................................................................Arnold.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors note: READ THIS: ok. I know they are acting a bit out of character but this is my story and that's how it has to be to go along with my plot. As you know this is a revision of my first version. If you like this one better or the other one better or you don't like either oneyou didn't have to read them then please send in your reviews. of course I don't even know how it will end yet, so keep urn shirts on and stay tuned for the second half of hey Arnold: be mine sorry for going all soap osprey there I watch them all the time,   
  
TEEJAYHUGE HEY ARNOLD AND HELGA ARNOLD LOVE STORIES FAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On Monday, Helga avoided all contact with Arnold. She didn't tell anyone what had happened until later that day.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Even though Arnold knew he would regret it he had to tell someone about Helga. He decided to tell his best friend. The look that Gerald gave him when he told him what had happened and what he had said told him that he wasn't going to take it or him seriously. "Helga???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You like, no love, Helga Pataki."!!!!!!!!!!???????? Arnold gave Gerald one of the meanest looks he had ever given anyone, including Helga. "You're serious"? He said with no hint of a smile on his face. Arnold shook his head yes. "Why" asked Gerald. "I don't know" said Arnold and it was the truth.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After weeks of avoiding arnold it was time for helga to leave. As her family drove to the airport she thought about all of her friends that she would miss including arnold.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone in helgas class stood at the airport ready to give her a farewell that she would never forget. she said goodbye to everyone with and apology for being so mean and a hug. Finally she reached arnold. "hi" she said. "Hi" he replied. They handed each other letters which made them smile. Helga had finally told pheobe what had happened. Everyone exept gerald and pheobe gave them odd looks. If those looks were odd they were nothing compared to the ones that were given when helga grabbed arnold and kissed him on the mouth and then boarded the plane, never to set foot in hillwood again.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Arnold held the envelope in his hands until he got to the boarding house and then he ripped open the envelope and read the letter that was written on pink paper.  
  
It said:  
  
Dear Arnold,  
  
First I would like to apologize for everything I have ever done to you. I am truly sorry. I didn't mean anything evil that I said to you. I just used my behavior to cover up how I really felt.  
  
I know I have ignored you and avoided you for the past month and I m sorry for that too.  
  
Everything that I said to you at my house was true. I do love you and I have since the day we met. Since I was shone the kindness of a stranger. Since you sheltered me with your umbrella and told me that you liked my bow.   
  
I was shocked at what you told me and I can only hope it was the truth and if it wasn't then I am making a fool of myself right now. But even if it was a lie imp grateful for all of the things that you have done for me and imp grateful to tell you how I really feel.  
  
I have loved you since I vet known you I love you now and I will always love you until the day I die and even then I may still love you.  
  
Goodbye, yours truly,  
  
Helga g. Pataki  
  
ps- you can keep the bow   
  
-------------------------------  
  
arnold pulled helgas bow out of the envelope and held it in his hands and he was glad that he had written her a letter.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When helga was boarded and settled on the plane she slowly opened the envelope that read:  
  
Dear Helga,  
  
you may not have expected what happened at your house but it did and im glad. everything i said i meant and still mean. I love you. It was a shock for me to for i didnt know it until the moment i told you. I dont know how long I have but I do. this letter is short but i mean every word of it. I hope to see you someday soon again. Grandpa always told me that you liked me now I have to tell him he was right he also said that i liked you and hes a pretty smart man. I have to go because i m writing this at the airport waiting to give it to you  
  
yours truly,  
  
arnold  
  
ps- i still like your bow  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
and helga was glad that she had written arnold a letter.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM FINISHED!!!!!!!!! this has taken me a long time to come up with and write so ud better like it!!!!!!! TELL ME WHAT U THINK. PERSONALLY I LIKE IT BETTER THAN THE FIRST VERSION!!!!!!!! EXPECT MORE STORIES FROM ME SOON,  
  
IM FINALLY 13!!!!!!!!,   
  
TEEJAY 


End file.
